


Strawberry Daiquiri

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: Lucy finds love on Spring Break.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 7
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	Strawberry Daiquiri

The cold of winter was dying off and the sun coming back out again. Birds chirping awoke me every morning promptly with the sunrise. The flowers were coming out to bloom again and like the season, I too needed to change. After a break up with my last boyfriend, I’d taken myself off the market for over a year and felt if I didn’t try again now, I probably never would. However, it was always the same thing. Every guy just saw me as a sister, every woman was just experimenting. We’d hook up and break up just as fast it seemed and I had given up in the romance department until a little vacation from college life changed it all.

Packing my things, I hit the road and made my way outside of state lines and traveled south to a beach getaway only a few hours away. It was just enough of a change of scenery and pace to give me some variety to relax in and still conveniently close enough to home I’d be able to get back quickly if anything happened. It was a nice scene though, people partying, alcohol flowing like you wouldn’t believe, my favorite part however, and shyly admitted, was the women. So many beautiful ladies were out and about and it made my heart sing. But the last thing I expected was to fall in love over spring break. I always though the concept was lame. Finding love at a drunken romp wasn’t the classiest way to go. But no one ever said it had to be classy, right? Still, every woman dreams of a romance straight out of a fairy tale based novel.

A few friends had wanted to meet up at the beach and hang out for a few days before going back to our daily routine. I’d always felt leery of going to the beach though, too many people for my tastes, honestly. Though it was comical to see the men try and come onto the women and get shot down with a very swift rejection, I did wonder if these people would ever find true love and stop chasing something superficial like a physical romance.

The atmosphere was warm and lively, and breathed a new life into me as well. Walking along the beach and over to a drink stand, I wasn’t paying attention and accidentally bumped into another woman who looked my age or maybe a year or two younger. “Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was walking. Are you okay?”

I reached for her hand and noted her outfit. White bikini top and jeans, blonde pigtails and diamond star earrings, she seemed the same typical party seeking outgoing twenty something at the beaches anyhow. Yet of every other woman out tonight that I had run into there, something about her stood out. I wasn’t sure what it was. Maybe it was her smile? I didn’t know, but there was still something alluring about her that drew me in like a moth to a flame.

"Uh, thanks. Sorry about that, I’m kinda clumsy anyway. My name’s Lucy and I’m fine. Thank you. I’m a journalist looking for an interesting story here, you know a lot of things happen on Spring Break, but so far nothing that exciting to write about has come up.“

I didn’t think much of it until she told me her occupation. A journalist? I was a writer myself, though I’d been lacking in the inspiration department for so long now, in fact writing was my reason for taking this break. Most people think a writer would want to get away to a log cabin in the seclusion of the woods where they can think and sip their coffee? Wrong. Give me a cold daiquiri and the hustle and bustle of the beach. But this could be a good experience, meeting new people and getting to know them helps break the writer’s block sometimes.

As she sat down, I politely closed my notebook and nodded her way. "How are you today? I’m Erza by the way, nice to meet you.”

Watching her smile was like watching the sun rise in the room. It was warm and inviting and just filled me with cheer. Maybe I could spend some time getting to know Lucy better and maybe Spring Break wouldn’t feel so lame anymore. Seated comfortably, side by side at the bar, I asked “Care to join me for a drink?” And with that, she joined me and the rest as they say is history.

We sat there, drinking and talking and drinking and talking turned into kissing and cuddling and before I knew it, Lucy and I were together. Maybe Spring Break isn’t so lame after all. Even as cold as Winter can be, the warmth of Spring makes it worth it. Starting over can be scary, but in the end it’s as sweet as an ice cold strawberry daiquiri.


End file.
